


Overworked and Underappreciated

by MeteoraAngel



Series: Prophets and Hunters [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Depression, Fluff, Hunter!Kevin AU, Kevin is a hunter, M/M, Prophet!Reader AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:43:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraAngel/pseuds/MeteoraAngel
Summary: Part 2 of the Hunter!Kevin x Prophet!MaleReader mini-series I've been working on.Reader has been alone on Garth's boat for weeks, basically life sucks ass and they're sick of it. When they don't answer their phone Kevin gets worried and rushes back to his best friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wrennotren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennotren/gifts).



> Another tumblr story for my lovely little Wren.  
> Keep an eye out for more installments!

You had been alone on this damn boat now for three weeks. Three whole weeks of waking up alone, working on translating the demon tablet, eating junk, then going to bed; also alone. Safe to say you were pretty fucking sick of it. Sure Kevin would text every day to check in on you, Garth would call, and Sam and Dean were, of course, way less communicative than everyone else. But you expected that at this point.

You woke to your alarm buzzing loudly, that ever-present headache making you wince as you cracked your eyes open to the harsh light coming in from one of the tiny windows along the wall. Closing your eyes again you blindly reached out and hit at the alarm clock until the correct button was struck to silence the noise assaulting your ears.

With a groan you forced yourself up and with one hand rubbed the sleep from your eyes while the other grabbed your phone. No new texts, big surprise there. You tossed your phone back onto the bed before going about doing your morning routine. Shower, brush teeth, nuke a frozen breakfast burrito then start translating.

Sometime after lunch you heard your phone chime from its place in your makeshift bedroom, but you ignored it. Whoever it was was just checking in on translation progress most likely, and you were just done. You only ever get asked about the progress anymore, sure Kevin will ask how you are, but you were beginning to think it was just out of his polite nature, not actual caring anymore.

Eventually the alarm reminding you to go the fuck to sleep went off and you let out a groan of relief. On the one hand, zoning out while translating was nice because you were unaware of just how much the whole process was making your head hurt. On the other, it sucked ass because you needed to set like 50 alarms to remember to do anything.

You took a quick moment to organize your notes before shambling off to your room. You regarded the alarm clock wearily before shutting it off, then making quick work of it, you stripped down to your boxers for the first time in ages and let yourself actually climb into bed instead of flopping on top of the covers in a fully clothed heap.

As you laid there you hear your phone chime again. It had fallen on the floor when you climbed into bed. You picked it up and silenced it, not bothering to look at the messages you had received throughout the day. If whoever it is wants to know how the translations are going they can wait until tomorrow.

It didn’t take long for exhaustion to win out over your racing mind and you fell into a deep sleep. You were dreaming about being back in high school, Kevin with his dorky hair cut playing cello while you laughed about the test you both had to take the next day. That was the night you were struck by lightning and became a prophet. The shockwave had been strong enough to knock Kevin out with you, and the rest is history.

But in the dream that didn’t happen. Instead the two of you had gotten done with all of your work and went on to talking about the future, eventually making out on Kevin's bed. Right as dream Kevin went to unzip your pants you awoke to a loud bang.

You shot up, blankets and yourself nearly falling off the bed as you scrambled for the super soaker of holy water you kept on the bedside table. Right as your hand landed on the water gun the lights flicked on in the next room and you caught sight of Kevin through the crack in the door. He looked worried and exhausted as he scanned the room around him.

Looking to the clock you saw it was after 3am. He must have driven all night. Letting go of the water gun you got up and walked over, opening the door all the way and squinting at the bright light your eyes weren’t ready to deal with.

Kevin instantly turned to face you upon hearing the old metal door creak and relief flooded his features. “Hey, there you are! I’ve been texting you since yesterday. Are you okay?” He asked as he rushed over and pulled you into a tight hug.

You sagged against him and let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding, but didn’t hug him back. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just muted my phone to work. Sorry.”

Kevin pulled back and held you by the shoulders as he looked you up and down. “You don’t look fine. What’s up, you never mute your phone. Not even when we were in school and had a major test to take.”

You looked into his eyes for a moment; deep brown swimming with concern so intense you had to look away. “I didn’t think anyone would notice, okay.” You said in a low voice. “You guys only call or text to get updates on the tablet. I didn’t think a day or two of radio silence would matter. Not like anyone wants to actually talk to me anyway.”

Looking up again you find Kevin frowning. His hands slide down your arms a bit and he give them a squeeze before he speaks. “I always want to talk to you, you know that. I’m sorry I’ve been so busy lately. You  
know I care about you, and I’m only out there helping the guys because I want to help end all of this, right?”

You give a small nod and bite your lower lip momentarily. “Yeah.. okay..”

Kevin pulls you into another hug. “Look, I don’t need to go back out there, not for a while anyway. I’ll stay with you. I’ll always stay with you when you need me.” He says as he brings a hand up and runs it through the back of your messy hair, making your head tilt forward so your forehead is on his shoulder. His arms are tight around you and you can't believe how much you've missed him just holding you.

You let yourself hug him back this time, arms wrapping around him as tightly as possible. “Okay, I’d like that.” You manage to say without letting your voice crack from the overwhelming flood of relief and love you feel towards your best friend.

Kevin smiles as he presses his face into the crook of your neck "Good, because I've missed you. Now let's go to bed. I just drove fourteen hours straight thinking you had a stroke or something because of that damn tablet, and I'm exhausted."

You pull away first and return his smile with your own tired one. "Sleep sounds amazing right now." You take his hand and lead him into the bedroom, only letting go long enough to help him strip down to his boxers before the two of you collapse into a pile of limbs on the bed, exchanging a few tired kisses before the both of you drift off at last.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? Swing by [My Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/ask) with a request/prompt?  
> Wanna know what I'm writing next? Check out my [Writing Queue](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/Queue)


End file.
